pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Sterling Pathology National Laboratories
Contact Jacqueline Puma 3030 Old Ranch Parkway, Suite 430 Seal Beach, CA 90740 Phone (562) 799-8900 Email jackie.puma@sterlingpath.com Fax (562) 799-8901 http://sterlingpath.com Fellowship Sterling Pathology National Laboratories is pleased to announce a one-year fellowship in Gastrointestinal (GI) Pathology. We pursue excellence in subspecialty GI Pathology. Our veteran Pathologists serve Gastroenterologists and Surgeons, and a wide range of surgery/endoscopy centers throughout the nation. Our new laboratory, offers state-of-the-art equipment and facilities, equipping our Pathology team with the tools necessary for exemplary performance. About the Program: The fellowship program will provide the opportunity to significantly contribute to the preparation of tomorrow's GI Pathologist. The fellow will be exposed to specimens from biopsies that encompass a wide variety of medical and neoplastic diseases of the gastro-intestinal tract. Our laboratory receives a high volume of specimens related to endoscopic procedures for esophageal, gastric, small bowel, colonic, rectal neoplasia and other diseases. The volume of cases is high with tens of thousands of endoscopic biopsies as well as liver biopsies. The fellow will participate in our daily intradepartmental teaching conferences. Available diagnostic and research techniques include immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization and other complementary molecular testing. The fellow is well supervised and graded responsibility to "staff" status is the goal. Program flexibility allows for focused research efforts, or broader clinical experience. Upon completion of the fellowship, the fellow will confidently be capable of interpreting a broad range of specimens with a distinguished level of expertise. Throughout the fellowship, we will strive to instill the fellow with a zealous drive to become a productive, life-long contributor to the field of GI Pathology. Benefits: Offer a Comprehensive Benefit package that includes Two weeks' vacation, Medical and 401K. A variety of local educational conferences are available. There is an academic fund to attend national meetings or for supporting educational electives at academic centers. Requirements: Applicants must be board certified in Pathology or have completed requirements for AP or combined AP/CP Board certification, and possess a license to practice medicine in California at the beginning of the fellowship. Environment: Our laboratory is located in Seal Beach, California on the coast. Gateway to Orange and Los Angeles Counties located between the cities of Long Beach and Huntington Beach. Minutes away are three major airports, John Wayne, Long Beach and Los Angeles. There are many excellent schools and universities nearby. Southern California Communities are diverse and offer a wide variety entertainment. Leisure activities are available year round. Applications: Please submit CV, personal statement or letter of interest and 3 letters of reference by email to jackie.puma@sterlingpath.com or by mail: Jackie Puma, Sterling Pathology National Laboratories, 3030 Old Ranch Parkway Suite 430, Seal Beach, California 90740. Phone: (562) 799-8900 Fax: (562) 799-8901 Fellowship Sterling Pathology National Laboratories is pleased to announce a new one-year fellowship in Genitourinary (GU) Pathology. We pursue excellence in subspecialty GU Pathology. Our veteran Pathologists serve GU Surgeons and a wide range of surgery centers throughout the nation. Our new laboratory, offers state-of-the-art equipment and facilities, equipping our Pathology team with the tools necessary for exemplary performance. About the Program: The fellowship program prepares trainees to function independently as specialized genitourinary (GU) surgical pathologists and to attain junior staff responsibilities. It provides a large case volume exposure and also provides clinical research opportunities. Primary responsibility is for patient material derived from urologic oncology with an emphasis on prostate disease, bladder neoplasia, inflammatory urothelial disease, neo-adjuvant therapy of GU malignancies, materials derived from office biopsy specimen and cystoscopic GU surgical services. The clinical service also provides exposure to new developing molecular techniques. We have implemented UroVysion molecular testing for the surveillance of patients with Urothelial Carcinoma (TCC). The fellow coordinates the educational conference, prepares and maintains a GU teaching collection. The trainees are encouraged in research studies and to present the research to national meetings. Opportunities include (1) helping maintain a prostate tissue bank (2) molecular and cell biological techniques (3) immunohistochemistry and image analysis and morphometry Benefits: Offer a Comprehensive Benefit package that includes Two weeks' vacation, Medical and 401K. A variety of local educational conferences are available. There is an academic fund to attend national meetings or for supporting educational electives at academic centers. Requirements: Applicants must be board certified in Pathology or have completed requirements for AP or combined AP/CP Board certification, and possess a license to practice medicine in California at the beginning of the fellowship. Environment: Our laboratory is located in Seal Beach, California on the coast. Gateway to Orange and Los Angeles Counties located between the cities of Long Beach and Huntington Beach. Minutes away are three major airports, John Wayne, Long Beach and Los Angeles. There are many excellent schools and universities nearby. Southern California Communities are diverse and offer a wide variety entertainment. Leisure activities are available year round. Applications: Please submit CV, personal statement or letter of interest and 3 letters of reference by email to jackie.puma@sterlingpath.com or by mail: Jackie Puma, Sterling Pathology National Laboratories, 3030 Old Ranch Parkway Suite 430, Seal Beach, California 90740. Phone: (562) 799-8900 Fax: (562) 799-8901